This invention relates to a clearance measuring apparatus used chiefly with an automatic assembling apparatus for a part of a motor vehicle, for example, a vehicle door with a vehicle body. More particularly the invention is directed to a clearance measuring apparatus in combination with a set jig for holding a component part such as a door or the like which is to be assembled with a product main body such as a vehicle body or the like. The clearance measuring apparatus measures the amount of a clearance formed between circumferential edges of a component part assembling portion of the product main body and the component part.
As for an apparatus of this kind, a known one is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication SHO-54-5276, for instance. A set jig for holding a door is provided with a wedge-shaped locating member which is inserted into a clearance formed between circumferential edges of a door opening portion of a vehicle body and the door. The door assembling operation with the vehicle body is carried out with the set jig set in a position such that the amount of the clearance may become a predetermined amount by inserting the locating member into the clearance as far as a predetermined depth position.
This has the disadvantage that, if a stepped or shoulder portion formed on the circumferential edge of the door opening portion is shallow in depth, for instance, the locating member cannot be inserted as far as a required constant depth position, so that the clearance becomes unequal. Additionally, the vehicle body can be damaged or injured by the locating member.
It can be considered in this case that the wedge angle of the locating member is made comparatively large so that insertion depth of the locating member may be set to be comparatively short. However, in such an arrangement, certain disadvantages result such as the guiding function of the locating is decreased at the time of insertion thereof. A wrench is likely to occur between the same and the vehicle body. Additionally, the changing rate of the clearance amount in relation to the insertion depth is increased and thus, accurate or precise management of the clearance becomes difficult.